


xXx TRAITORS AND TATTOOS xXx

by coplins



Series: Brothers and Mishaps [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cheating, Cheating Castiel, First Meetings, M/M, Mishaps, Out Of Character Castiel, Stranger Sex, Strangers, changed personality, odd behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He silently wonders if his car is cursed. Last time he felt instant attraction like this (To be honest with himself he had never felt instant attraction as strongly as this before.) was the last time his car went on strike and he met Sam. Sam! Right. His</i> boyfriend.<i> The boyfriend that has shut his phone off and gone off grid. What harm can a little bit of flirting do, anyway? </i></p><p>In which Cas meets a beautiful green eyed stranger that leads him astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car trouble and no missed calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/gifts).



> This is my Christmas card to the wonderful Hufflecas who so graciously offered to Beta for me and by doing so has been a huge factor in my development as a writer. Not only has she helped to correct my mistakes and patiently explained _why_ they are mistakes so I don't do them again, but she has also helped me with ideas, inspired me and been a good friend. Thank you for your encouragement and help! It means a lot to me. :)  <3

## xXx TRAITORS AND TATTOOS Part. 1 xXx

Why hasn’t Sam called him? He should have. Cas is left stranded by his traitorous car yet again, this time thankfully with both a cellphone (at Sam’s insistence) and close enough to a motel to sit out the wait for his car to be repaired. Still, his boyfriend ought to be worried and call, but no. Sam’s phone remains mysteriously switched off. Cas can’t decide if he is worried or pissed off. He chooses the latter as worry is useless as long as he is out of reach. Hence the sitting by the bar in bloody _Nowhereville_ moodily nursing his fourth beer.

“Hey there, Angel. What’s a gorgeous guy like yourself doing in a place like this all alone?”

Cas rolls his eyes at the deep flirty voice coming from behind. “Shouldn’t you be asking me if I hurt myself falling from heaven while you’re at it?” he answers without turning around, not even bothering keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

The flirty stranger leans up against his back, answering so close to his ear Cas can feel his hot breath and smell the whiskey on it. “ _Did ya?_ ” he asks with a husky suggestive lilt to his voice.

Cas scowls and spins around on the barstool, ready to tell the stranger to get lost, but the words get caught in his throat as he comes face to face with the most stunning man he has ever seen. Tall, broad shoulders, tanned and freckled, sand coloured hair, and the most beautiful green eyes to ever have looked at him. “Crashing as we speak…” he says weakly.

“Don’t worry angel, I’ve gotcha.” The man has a suave air about him, a confident lopsided smile directed at Cas. He is obviously drunk. And while his eyes are red rimmed and the whites tinted pink, it only serves to make the green in his eyes stand out more. It’s ridiculous how fast Castiel’s heart is beating! Without even knowing he is doing it, he pulls out the barstool next to him and pats the seat, urging the stranger to join him.

The stranger chuckles and slides onto the proffered seat and signals the bartender for two whiskeys. Not Cas’ favourite drink, but he’ll take anything for a chance to ogle. He silently wonders if his car is cursed. Last time he felt instant attraction like this (To be honest with himself he had _never_ felt instant attraction as strongly as this before.) was the last time his car went on strike and he met Sam. Sam! Right. His _boyfriend_. The boyfriend that has shut his phone off and gone off grid. What harm can a little bit of flirting do, anyway? Sighing internally, he thinks he better bite the bullet and establish the limits right away.

“I’ve got a boyfriend,” he informs the man. He might sound a bit mournful about it. He doesn’t mean to, but _oh Lord,_ the man is so beautiful. 

”Oh yeah? Where is he then?" The stranger slides one of the whiskey glasses over to Cas and raises an eyebrow. 

"I don't know," Cas admits grumpily. And against better judgement adds; "He shut his phone off." He downs the whiskey and flags down the bartender for another one. Copious amounts of alcohol seems like a great idea right about now. 

“Then he's an idiot. He shouldn’t let you out of his sight!" The stranger takes a sip of his whiskey and leans in close, lowering his voice. “Look angel, I'm gonna fess up. I saw you walk in here two hours ago and my heart fucking stopped. I swear, I've never been so blown away by a single look before. Since then I've been chugging whiskey trying to gather up courage to come talk to you and it breaks my heart to hear you have a boyfriend." 

Cas' heart is racing, his mouth is dry, and his body tingling by the man's proximity and words. He downs the new whiskey as soon as it's put in front of him. The stranger leans even closer, their cheeks brushing together making Castiel’s breath hitch. A hand comes to caress Cas' thigh as the stranger speaks the next words, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

“Thing is, angel, your boyfriend is not here, _I_ am. And this may be my only chance. If all I can get is one stolen moment with you before we go our separate ways, so be it. Nobody will ever have to know what goes down tonight except you and me…”

There are moments in life when you know exactly what the right thing to say is, what the right thing to do is. Everything is perfectly clear to you and you see what consequences your actions will have, what you need to do and say or end up regretting it. This was one of those moments.  
  
  


There are moments in life when you just _don’t give a shit._  
  
  


That’s why, when the stranger put a hand on Castiel’s cheek and guides his head to let their lips meet, he goes with it. That’s also how he not long after finds himself falling into the stranger’s motel room tugging on clothes, desperately trying to get them off, hands and lips roaming everywhere. They don’t even bother lighting the lamp. Cas’ part of their conversation went something like this; “I don’t do these things,” “I’m not a cheater, _dear lord_ just like that!”, “Ooooh, that feels good.”,”I really love my boyfrie _-aah_! Yes! Harder!”, “ _Pleeeease!_ ”

\---xXx---

He wakes up in the grey morning light after the best sex he’d had in his life, snuggled close to the stranger who is snoring softly. He breathes in the scent of the other man, reveling in it and wishes he could just stay here forever. The man’s chest, acting as his pillow, rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Cas blinks his eyes open and is greeted with a familiar sight. A _way_ too familiar sight. A ball of icy dread forms in the pit of his stomach as he stare at the anti-possession tattoo over the man’s heart. What are the odds of that happening? A creeping suspicion nags at his brain. It is too unlikely to be true, but still… Guilt and panic flares hot and cold in his chest, making his limbs feel numb. He untangles himself from the sleeping man, collects his clothes and dresses quickly, then leaves before the beautiful creature on the bed has a chance to wake up.


	2. A Changed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Cas! Where have you been?! I’ve been so worried! You should have been home hours ago!”_  
>  _Cas roams his eyes up and down Sam’s body appreciatively and blows a bubble. “Gods! You are a gorgeous beast of a man,” he says as the bubble pops_.  
>  _Sam rolls his eyes. “Oh no! Don’t you go all_ ‘you’re-so-beautiful-Sam’ _on me and think I will just let this slip. I was worried!"_
> 
>  
> 
> In which Cas comes home acting mighty strange...

## xXx TRAITORS AND TATTOOS Part. 2 xXx

Sam hears the knock and goes to open. Cas stands outside, leaning against the doorframe with a suave smile, bangs falling down in his eyes. He has ripped (Since when?) jeans on and a green army jacket, chewing _gum._

“Cas! Where have you been?! I’ve been so worried! You should have been home hours ago!”

Cas roams his eyes up and down Sam’s body appreciatively and blows a bubble. “Gods! You are a gorgeous beast of a man,” he says as the bubble pops.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Oh no! Don’t you go all _‘you’re-so-beautiful-Sam’_ on me and think I will just let this slip. I was worried! And why didn’t you use your keys?”

Cas quirks an eyebrow at him and pats his pockets half-heartedly. “Seems I don’t have keys to this apartment, _Sam_. You gonna let me in or not, sweetheart?”

Baffled, Sam steps aside and Cas picks up an army bag and saunters past him looking curiously around the apartment. He dumps the bag in the middle of the floor and turns around to look at Sam as he closes the door.

“So what happened Cas?”

Cas tilts his head and smiles a nonchalant lopsided grin. “Oh you know, the usual. I got tired of the same old, ran away to join the peace corps, but now I’m back.”

Sam chuckles disbelievingly. _What on earth is up with Cas_? “Are you drunk?”

“ _Nah_. But I’ve got two bottles of scotch in my bag so I suggest we remedy that as soon as possible.”

 _Seriously_? He sounds just like Dean. Maybe he is roleplaying? He is so friggin’ relaxed and nonchalant. Sam doesn't think he has ever seen Cas like this before. It’s kinda sexy. “Since when do you drink scotch?” he grins.

Cas shrugs and picks up Sam’s phone on the coffee table, he looks at Sam and then shuts it off. “So, gorgeous, are you just gonna stand there fawning over me or are you gonna come here and show me some love?” Cas tilts his head again, smiling at Sam with an expectant expression.

Sam laughs. Whatever was up with Cas, Sam likes it! He strides up to his boyfriend and kisses him, circling him with his arms. Cas reciprocates hungrily. More passionately than he’s ever kissed. When they break the kiss, panting, Sam is literally swooning.

“Shit. Cas has extraordinary taste in men, wouldn’t you say?” Cas says grinning contentedly.

Sam laughs out loud. “Talking about yourself in third person now? That’s so lame!”

“Oh yeah? You know what isn’t lame? How I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you scream and beg for mercy. And then I’m gonna ride you until I come all over you. Then we’re gonna get ourselves drunk on the scotch and do it all over again.” Cas waggles his eyebrows and winks.

Sam laughs, heating up from excitement.

Cas hoists him up on his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. “Okay princess, point the way to the bedroom.”

Sam squeals of laughter. _Cas was definitely roleplaying_. Sam plays along and points in the direction of the bedroom. Cas throws him on the bed and dives right in after him.

\---xXx---

Sam wakes up the next morning pleasantly sore after what has been the best sex of his life. Cas has been like a whole new person, he even smells different. Sam nuzzles his boyfriend, sleeping on his belly beside him. He smells like sweat and sex and seawater. He smells wonderful. Sam traces the wing tattoos on his back, always equally fascinated with how lifelike the feathers are. He frowns and scrapes his nail lightly over a faded scar. Funny how he never noticed it before. 

Yesterday had made that spark between them rekindle and blossom to new heights. He doesn't get what had gotten into Cas, but lately he’d been thinking about ending it. The first year had been fantastic, but this last year the spark had just kind of dwindled into the best friendship he ever had. But that was it. He loves the guy, he does, and he wants him to be a part of the rest of his life, but it felt more platonic. Until yesterday that is! All the butterflies and fireworks returned with a vengeance.

“Mmmh… That feels good.” A sleepy mumble alerts Sam that Cas is awake.

“Dude, what the Hell happened yesterday? Were you in some kind of life or death situation or something?” Sam asks and kisses Cas between the shoulderblades. 

“As a matter a fact I was. That’s why I came back.”

“What do you mean by that? Were you leaving me?” Sam’s stomach drops.

Cas flops around on his back and pulls Sam over himself, tangling his fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. “I’m _never_ leaving you. You’re like a greek sex god or something.”

Sam grins, relieved. “Which one?”

Cas quirks an eyebrow. “How should I know?”

“Duh. Because religion and mythology is your major perhaps?” Sam says dryly.

Cas sniggers. “Yes that would be a valid reason indeed. Castiel, ever the nerd.”

Sam kisses his boyfriend on the forehead. “Dude. Talking about yourself in third person is no less lame today than it was yesterday.”

“Well then, Sam. Maybe you should punish me for it?” Cas purrs suggestively in a low voice that sends a jolt straight to Sam’s groin. Sam takes him up on the suggestion.

\---xXx---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might not be what they seem to be. If you ignore tags all info given above with tags and mentions of what characters are present and everything else and just focus on the story you just read, can you figure out the _missing piece_ of the puzzle? :) If not you'll have to read the next part of the series to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any Sastiel-lovers out there who got their heart broken by this. I do love Sastiel as long as Cas and Dean hasn't met. They have now. Chaos may ensue. Or not. This is not meant to be an angsty series. It won't be. I promise.


End file.
